


My name is Harry

by monochromaticstucky



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Android Harry Potter, Angst, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Tom Riddle, Canon-Typical Violence, Detective Tom Riddle, Enemies to Lovers, Inspired by Detroit: Become Human, M/M, Slow Burn, Sort Of, sneak peak harry likes to lick the blue blood, will be tagging along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromaticstucky/pseuds/monochromaticstucky
Summary: Detective Tom Riddle of the Detroit police department is tasked to investigate on the rising number of deviancy cases and Harry is his android partner whom he loathes.(honestly just a self indulgent fic where hankcon is tomarry)





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another self indulgent fic at this point. 
> 
> But welcome to my first tomarry fic. It's strongly based on Connor's route on Detroit. I'm pretty sure one does not need to know the DBH story line to understand the fic but background will truly help. Enjoy!

Tom did not appreciate it when his co workers headed to the bar after a day’s work. He found it disgusting that these people drank to lose their inhibitions, their consciousness, their perception that was vital to their job.

But there he was. Sat on a too small and uncomfortable bar stool, whiskey in hand. He needed a little buzz. Just a little to take his mind off the stress and the pressure. It was counterproductive, he knew. Each sip of the caramel colored liquor was not bringing him any closer to cracking the rising number of deviant cases but fuck it. Surely, he was allowed to enjoy just a little. Right? 

Apparently not because he felt a presence five o’clock behind him. 5’5, lean build, black hair with glasses as he could tell from his peripheral vision. He paid no mind, and let the man approach first.

“Detective Riddle. My name is Harry, I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.”

Tom regarded him at last.

_ Oh great. Another plastic prick. _

“What do you want?” He asked coldly, downing the rest of his drink.

“You were assigned a homicide case a few hours ago which allegedly involves an android. As compliance with the procedure, the company has sent a specialized android to assist in the investigations. That would be me.” The android spoke quite cheerfully despite Tom’s hostile demeanor. It was abnormal. But then again nothing was normal about these machines. They did not feel sad, or weak or anything at all.

“I’m sure Cyberlife has programmed background information in your memory. So I know that you’re perfectly aware that I do not need any assistance from you," he replied curtly as he packed his things and searched his cracked leather wallet for a couple bills. 

“Of course detective, in no way am I saying that you need my help. I know that you are perfectly capable handling this case but you’d finish the task faster if I were to assist you. Two heads are better than one after all,” the android counters.

Tom did not want to deal with this bullshit so he let it go. He had shit to finish and arguing with an android with a mission would just be a hindrance.

“What is the address of the crime scene?” 

“Drive and I’ll tell you detective.”

* * *

The car ride was silent. Tom refused to interact with the android despite its attempts to start conversations. Thankfully, the android seemed to get the hint and stopped talking altogether and focused its gaze straight on the road. At least technology learns fast. They arrived moments later, blaring sirens, flashing red and blue lights and streams of yellow caution tape welcoming them. Tom does not speak to Harry, nor does he spare him a second glance before exiting his car. 

“Detective Riddle,” an officer greeted. Barty Crouch Jr. if he remembered correctly. He simply acknowledged the man with a nod before stepping into the decrepit house.

“No androids beyond this point.” Tom heard Crouch reproach the android. 

“Excuse me detective?” He heard the android’s clear voice. 

The detective waved a hand, a nonchalant signal for the officer to let the android through. When the android finally joined Tom, he spoke to it for the fourth time of the night.

“I don’t give a fuck about what you want to do. Do whatever you want but do not mess up any evidence, are we clear?” Tom looked down, steel cold eyes threatening the machine before him. 

The android’s LED blinked yellow. 

“Understood, detective.”

They go on separate ways after that. Tom walked closer to the body and almost retched from the stench and the sight. Sometimes, he could never really get used to that aspect. But it was entertaining for him in a sick way. These crimes were a mere puzzle for him to solve.

The body was decomposing, flies and maggots crawling on its rotting skin. Stab wounds littered the body, more than twenty in his estimation. On the walls were the cadaver was slumped were the words “I am Alive” painted in blood. 

“Briefing officer?” He commanded. Thousands of situations were forming in his mind, hopefully a briefing would filter and concretize them.

“Fenrir Greyback. His name may be familiar from the multiple accounts of assault and drug use. His landlord was supposed to kick him out for not paying the rent but he found this instead. His neighbors rarely saw him but they were aware that he had an android.”

Tom looked around as the officer continued to speak. About a meter away was a kitchen knife stained with blood. There were blood trails coming from the kitchen. He glanced again on the wall with the writing. Instantly, the gears of his mind turned, putting together bits and pieces.

“It was most plausible that the android did it. Given the meaning of the writing on the wall and the fact that no human could write this perfectly. The font used also matches the android interface font,” he announced, not really for the officer standing beside him but more for himself.

He started walking to the kitchen, observing the blood trails. 

“However that does not give us any clue on where the android is, and seeing that the body is to say the least three weeks old, it could be anywhere. Just in case, send the murder weapon to forensics.”

Upon entering the kitchen, Tom noticed two things. First, the fallen chair. An obvious sign of a struggle he inferred. Second was the bat. He crouched down, observing the bat. 

There were two possible scenarios, either Greyback attacked his android with the bat or the android attacked his owner. However, before Tom could hypothesize any further, Harry walked in.

“Detective, I think I know what happened here.”

_ Impossible. _

Tom rose up from his position and looked at the android incredulously. Nevertheless he let him speak, thinking that this was the perfect time to see the machine fuck up.

“It all started in the kitchen. Greyback attacked the android with the bat.”

That first part was true and Tom knew that the second was more plausible than the other way around. However, ready to disprove the android, he questioned it.

“How do you know that it was Greyback who attacked? It could much as well be the other way around.” A perfectly shaped eyebrow was arched a smug smile played on his lips. The idea would explain everything. Fenrir attacked the android but it retaliated and killed him. But that was not how things worked in this field. Everything must be precise and concrete and there was no way the android would be able to answer his question. 

“Because Greyback’s finger prints are on the bat and there are traces of Thirium, more commonly know as blue blood, on the bat which indicates that the android has been attacked. It evaporates after a few hours which makes it untraceable to the human eye but I was built with components to detect it.”

The officer observing the scene unfold was at awe. Tom was too. His mind drifted to how much helpful this android would be in investigations but the hurt in his pride weighed more. It was hard to see that this android was better than him. A start of something which caused him a lot of pain in the past.

“You probably know the rest. The android retaliated and stabbed Greyback 28 times before he ultimately landed and died on that area.” 

“Well, it still gives us no clue of where the deviant is. For all we know it could have fled weeks ago."

The android almost smiled. 

“I’ve checked the backyard, the prints only matched Greyback’s and that type of soil retains foot prints despite the rain. So I am sure that the android is still inside the house.”

It finished its statement with an open ended tone, as if waiting for Tom to continue. Tom found it oddly considerate yet infuriating. Like it’s giving Tom a chance to at least contribute something.

“Since the deviant was damaged by the bat and lost Thirium, it is possible for you to locate where it is,” Tom finished begrudgingly.

“Correct.” The android was wearing a warm smile on it’s face now yet it looked nothing but condescending to Tom. 

It did not take long for the android to follow the tracks. All the while Tom trailed behind him like a puppy which he hated every second of. The traces stopped as they reached a solid concrete wall. By instinct, Tom looked up. 

Of course, an attic. How convenient.

Without any hesitation, Tom picked up a chair and placed it underneath the attic entrance. He was about to climb when the android spoke.

“Detective, it would be best if I go up first just in case the deviant is violent. We can’t have the best detective getting hurt.” 

Tom glared at it so coldly, it could have rivaled the Arctics. 

“I don’t need your protection. If it tries to attack I’m putting a bullet straight to its head which I won’t hesitate to do to you as well if you try and stop me again.” 

With that Tom climbed, the android following him right away. The attic was dark, the pale moonlight casting eerie shadows. Tom readied his gun and observed the place before proceeding. The two moved in slow and silent steps, not wanting to provoke the deviant. Tom’s pulse spiked as he saw a human-like silhouette, covered by a flimsy sheet. With hands slightly shaking, Tom tugged the sheet swiftly only for it to reveal a mannequin worn with age. It was moldy and cracked, as one would see in a soft macabre gallery, which did nothing to calm his nerves. Tom couldn’t help but look behind him to observe the android. It did not seem fazed or nervous. If anything, it only looked at Tom inquisitively with its shining green eyes behind round black rimmed glasses. 

_ Of fucking course.  _

Tom shoved the fear, he never would admit he had, and continued to move forward. He’d be damned before this machine replaces him. It was not long before they found the battered android. Its clothes were bloodied red and blue and parts of its artificial skin were retracted from permanent damage. As cold and unfeeling Tom was, he felt a little understanding for the deviant. Hell if he had been constantly abused he would have done worse. Greyback’s entrails would have been strewn across the walls like party streamers for the police to find.

“Please,” the deviant begged hopelessly, as if it has resigned to its fate. It did not even try to attack and escape. 

But evidence was evidence. Bringing the deviant in for questioning would help Tom solve the case. So despite his slight pity, Tom ordered the android behind him.

“Bring him in for questioning.” 

* * *

Tom had never been more infuriated in his damn life. He had tried _everything_. Applied all of his best tactics to make the deviant talk but it was to no avail. He slammed his papers on the steel table placed strategically in front of the one way mirror. 

“We could always hurt it,” the blond leaning on the wall drawled. Tom’s head snapped to him to reply but the android beat him to it.

“Detective Malfoy, hurting the deviant would be ineffective. Remember that they do not feel pain. It needs to reach the optimum level of stress to confess. Maybe I can try talking to it.”

Draco moved to protest but Tom cut him to it. Making the deviant talk would not hurt and if the android failed then it’s just another boost to his inflated yet hollow ego. 

Tom did not expect much, watching indifferently as the android sat before the deviant. As expected it did not respond to the other android’s advances. Tom leaned back in his chair, internally smug at the android’s failure.

It did not last long however, when the android started to change tactics. It was entrancing yet disturbing to watch how the android seemed to shift personalities the entire interrogation. One moment it was threatening and cursing at the deviant then reassuring and sympathizing with it the next. As disturbing as it was, it seemed to be working. The deviant would beg for it to stop or ask questions until it finally confessed.

“He tortured me, every day. I always did as told but something was always wrong. That night he took a bat and started hitting me. Something snapped. For once I felt scared. I was scared that I was going to die. So I took a knife to his stomach. It felt good to see him suffer even if it was just a sliver of what I went through. So I did it again and again and again until he was slumped on the wall.”

It was unsettling, seeing an android act so human. He didn’t even register that the interrogation was finished until he felt a presence beside him. 

“What will be our next action detective?” The android asked. 

For once in his life Tom had no clue. 


	2. two

The typical precinct chatter awoke Tom from his sleep. The first thing he registered was the hard surface underneath his numb cheek and the stiffness in his neck which reached up to his shoulders. Second was the smell of steaming black coffee and the warm weight on his shoulders.

He sat up, rolling his neck to alleviate the dull pain. He blinked away the remaining sleep and looked around. His eyes first fall upon the android in the adjacent desk, engrossed in the tablet in front of it which contained case files. 

“Good morning detective,” it greeted, eyes not leaving his work. Tom opened his mouth to ask about the simple breakfast in his desk.

“I picked it up for you, seems like you needed a little pick me up,” the android answered, seeming to read his mind. It was oddly thoughtful. He has passed out on his desk multiple times from over working but this was the first time someone, well something, gave him breakfast. He supposed the android was also the one to place the warm emerald blanket on his shoulders. 

“Thanks,” Tom said unsurely. He still despised the android but he figured that being polite won’t hurt for once.

“You’re welcome detective,” it answered warmly, bright green eyes sparkling under the white light of the office. It was the first for the week. Tom noticed that the android adopted a colder, more impersonal attitude towards him the past few investigations. He figured it was just the android’s way adjusting its persona to yield the optimum results. He did not mind thatthe android smiled and talked less though. He could not care any less.

He fixed himself up, tamed his hair into the usual immaculate curls he sported, before starting with his breakfast. It was good. Up to his standards if not beyond it. He supposed Harry based it on his file.

“How did you like it? I know you liked your coffee black with a splash of cream on top of it,” the android asked as Tom wiped his mouth with a napkin and discarded the packaging in the wired bin below his desk. 

“Let me guess, Cyberlife had it on my file.” Tom decided to indulge the machine in a little conversation, tongue loose from the nice warm meal. And as self sufficient as he was, he was starting to feel lonely from the lack of social interactions brought about by the deviancy cases. 

“Cyberlife does not actually know most of your personal preferences. Privacy is still a major concern after all. It's just that you leave your cup often and I sometimes analyze its contents.” 

Tom wondered what else the machine analyzed from his desk. He was startled when theandroid stood up swiftly, its LED blinking yellow rapidly before returning to its usual blue.

“New case detective. A missing android that presumably ran away with a human child.” 

* * *

Tom kicked down the door of the dilapidated house. It took him a couple tries, the door holding on more than what one would expect from a house of this state. He went inside quickly, gun ready in his hands, the android following behind him. Instead of seeing the wanted android model, he saw an android which rivaled the house in terms of damage. Its face was cracked, blue blooming underneath it and wore a tattered black cloth for a cape.

“I’m looking for an AX400. Have you seen it?” 

Begrudgingly, Tom let the android do the talking. It would be quicker that way. Instead he pointed the gun at the android, hoping the added stress would accelerate the android’s confession.

“Ralph has not seen an android. He’s alone in the house. Nobody here.”

The way the android talked in third person slightly perturbed Tom. What in the fuck did it go through for it to end up like that? 

“Search the house detective.”

Tom’s eyes narrowed into slits, scowling at the order from the android. He let it slide. Pettiness would not do him any good. The mission was to find the android and bring it for questioning. The more deviants he brought in the higher chances for the case to be solved.

_ Head in the game Riddle. Focus. _

He checked the kitchen first and found nothing but repeated vandals of “rA9.” That was odd. He made a mental note of the symbol, deciding to look it up later to further his investigation. He exited, finding the android still questioning the other. He looked around the living room next. 

Tom was sure that the deviant was here when he found a pair of wire cutters on a small desk near the window. A pair of wire cutters the deviant could have used to enter the premises.The table was also set for three, a rat burning in the fireplace as if preparing a meal for a family. He came up with a wild guess, “Ralph” seeing his unhinged state, found the rat for the human girl to eat. It was ironic, how a machine wanted to be part of a family. He guessed they were similar in that way. He was about to check the upstairs when he spotted a small movement from the cupboard under the stairs.

He pointed his gun with one hand, the other slowly reaching out to open. The handle was mere inches away when he was tackled to the ground. 

“Run! Quick! Kara!” 

The deviant burst out of the cupboard with a little girl in hand and dashed to the door.

Tom’s eyes met his android partner’s for a fraction of a second and he swore he saw a tinge of confusion, as if conflicted on what to do. 

“Run after it,” Tom managed to voice out before wrestling with the broken android. It was hard despite his training in hand to hand combat but it was hardly fair. The android, no matter how damaged, still possessed a strength greater than any human’s. Fortunately, he managed to wrangle out of its grasp. He wasted no time running after the deviant, agilely turning through corners and alleyways. Soon enough he saw the deviant running towards the free way, barricaded by a wire fence, with his android partner not too close behind. 

Tom felt a rush of pride in his chest. It has been a while since he last had a field work this thrilling, most of his days now devoted to tedious office work. His calves were burning and his breath came out in harsh pants yet the high brought by adrenaline and the fact that he was not too far behind the android despite the late start kept him going. 

He celebrated internally when the deviant reached the wire fence. Dead end. No where to go. The android was catching up but the deviant climbed through the fence, assisting the child before it does. His android assistant stopped when it reached the fence but Tom did not.

_ He climbed.  _

He felt the android’s hand graze his ankle to pull him down but it missed. Tom was already too high up. 

“Detective, stop. This is dangerous you will not survive,” the android said to him desperately , eyes wide from worry, hands clutching at the wired fence. 

But Tom would be damned before this deviant gets away. He would be damned before an android would tell him what he can and cannot do. He would catch this android and solve the deviancy cases. He would add another achievement to his list, a proof that he was irreplaceable.

So he ran, stepped into the dark asphalt despite the dread in his stomach as cars swiftly drove past him, the soft breeze hitting his face. He got grazed upon several times but he managed to reach the middle of the highway, just a few meters away from the deviant.

So close. Just a few meters. 

Just as he was about to cross the other half of the highway, a hands pulls him back, narrowly missing a truck from hitting him. He fell on top of a body, the android. It took a second for him to process what had happened but he stood up right away, ready to pursue the deviant once again. However, it was nowhere to be seen. 

_ His control snapped. _

“You fucking piece of shit. I was so close to catching it,” Tom yelled, shoving the android though it did not make much of a difference.

It’s LED blinked red.

“And that truck was so close to running you over as well.” 

It did not yell. It was not overcome with emotion like Tom but its icy stern tone was unyielding and intimidating. Tom cannot do anything but glare at it, nostrils flaring from frustration and fury.

“You know for someone who hates androids, you seem to think you are one. Let me remind you detective that you are not as invincible as you think. When you get hit, you are not a machine that can be put back together. No. Your bones will break and your brain will be scattered across the pavement. Do you understand that?” 

Tom knew it was right, but it did not make the statement hurt any less. It hurt him, knowing that he was weak, that this android before him was better than him in all aspects, that one day all his hard work will become inconsequential because of a mere machine.

His fist collided with the android’s perfect jaw.

* * *

If Tom and the android’s relationship was already cold before the highway incident, it was now downright icy. The two stayed out of each other’s way and when that was not possible, Tom sneered and glared at the android.

Tom found himself again, gun in hand, standing in front of a door in a run down apartment. What is it with deviants and deteriorating living spaces?

“Open up. Detroit police.” 

A frantic commotion was heard from the other side of the door, as if someone was caught in the act and trying to escape. He kicked the door, making it fall with a deafening bang. At least that was easier than that one time with the other door.

It led up to a hallway, another door straight across from it. It did not take much for him to open it. A flock of pigeons flew out as the door opened, startling Tom and making him fall back. The android behind him helped him right himself up but he shrugged off the helping hand on his shoulder.

Tom entered the apartment nose crinkling at the piercing smell of avian feces. The sooner he got out of here the better. The apartment was quaint, a single room with a bathroom extension, nowhere to hide if the deviant was indeed still here. Tom and the android went in separate ways, him in the bathroom and it in the studio space. 

The bathroom was grimy, sink overflowed withliquid Tom would not dare touch. On the ceramic side of the sink however was an LED. 

The deviant was smart enough to take its LED off. 

His gaze fell upon the walls next, repeated writing of rA9 almost covering the entire surface. He wondered what is it with androids and their obsession with the symbol. Was it a virus? A god somehow? He shook his head, amused at the irony. He himself did not believe and here were androids making their own.

Tom noticed an upturned stool near the wall covered with writing. A permanent marker was beside it, still open. He tested it on the wall, leaving a pigmented streak of black.

The android must have been writing on the wall when he arrived. It heard him and was startled, falling off the stool before running to where ever it was now. After deeming that there was no more to be found from the bathroom, he made his way to the studio space. The android passed him by on his way and he spotted a book in its hand.

“Found anything?”

“It seems to be a diary, I found it hidden on the wall, covered by a poster.” Tom moved to take the book but it continued. “It is encrypted, that not even I can understand, it will have to be brought back to the precinct.”

Tom glared at it for might what have been the thousand time, offended by the underestimation. It was true that if it did not understand then he wouldn’t. Still, he missed the times when the android at least pretended he was capable as embarrassing as it was. When it would leave something for him to find. Lately, it has been cold just like him. Gone were the smiles and bright wondrous eyes when he and it drove around. And Tom cannot help but think that it was his fault. Its new behavior was simply the one that would bring about the best results. 

Theoretically, that would have also been the best for Tom but somehow he missed the warm attitude. A part of him wanted it back.

_ No he did not. Stop getting sentimental and find the android.  _

There was a fallen bird cage which he thought might have fallen when the deviant had bumped to it in the haste to hide but the state of the apartment suggested that it could have been long broken. 

Tom heard footsteps, feeling the android come up behind him. It just stood there, seemingly analyzing the scene in front of it. Tom inferred that it had a sort of real time scene investigation software, he’d be sure to ask that. That is if he ever got the chance to. 

As expected, it spoke a conclusion before Tom could even hypothesize further. 

“It’s still here.” 

It stalked towards a chair, positioned exactly underneath a hole in the ceiling. Do all androids really hide in ceilings? 

Before the android could leverage itself to the ceiling, the deviant came crashing down, taking the android down with it. The deviant bolted towards the exit and thankfully, Tom’s reflexes responded as quick as it did. Tom managed to keep up with the deviant, even as close to grazing his finger tips on the thread bare human clothes it wore, until it jumped off the building to an adjacent one, lower than from where it jumped off. It was unlikely for Tom to make the jump so intercepting the deviant was the next best option. His eyes quickly scanned the area for a way and when he did he ran, and ran and ran. Jumped, climbed, ran, not stopping until he burst out of a fire exit, the deviant running towards him with the android not too far behind. He drew out his gun but before he can incapacitate the deviant, it pushed him off the building. 

Time slowed. His heart was beating fast, his stomach plummeted and static was ringing in his ears. But by whatever divine intervention, Tom was able to hold on. And damn did he hold on. He used his upper body strength to pull himself up and his torso was on the ledge when he felt strong hands pull him up. 

He looked up and to his surprise it was the familiar pair of vibrant green eyes that was staring at him back. The android pulled him up until he was far from the ledge, arm still clutched tightly in its hands. 

“We had it. You... you would have caught it if it weren’t for me. Why?” Tom spoke a little breathlessly, shocked from the near death experience and in awe from the androids kind gesture.

It puzzled him. Gnawed at his mind. Androids were machines, designed to complete a mission. Yet it put the said mission aside to help him up. Helping Tom up would do nothing, quite detrimental to the investigation even. In fact it could very well solve the case without Tom. Thus, Tom did not understand the cause of the said action. 

It did not have any answer, the only indicator of any response was its LED blinking yellow. Perhaps it did not know. Tom did not know why it did not know. 

But all he knew was that he owed his life to this android before him. All that he knew was that both his heart and his mouth wanted him to say something.

So he does.

“Thank you. _Harry_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think :>

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit is appreciated. Any guesses why Tom hates androids so much?


End file.
